Crushes & Cuddles?
by Jatieluv
Summary: Kendall's been thinking that there may be hidden feelings between James and Katie. One night while he's out, Katie shows up to his and James' apartment. She tired, sick, and has been working the last four days. All she wants is to cuddle and watch a chick flick with James. But how does he feel about it? And what will Kendall think if he finds them?
1. Chapter 1

**Heeeey, guys. So, here I am with another story. This one was a request from Dana2184. She wanted fluffy Jatie and Science-Fantasy93 volunteered me for the job. Isn't she sweet? ;p Anyway, Dana, I hope I got this right. And I hope you everyone else likes it too. Enjoy, lovelies! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Not even the plot. That belongs to Dana haha.**

**Warnings: Umm...fluffiness...Some language? I think that's about it.**

**Ages: Katie's 19, James is 22, and Kendork is 23.**

* * *

**James' POV**

I looked up from my homework as the door to Kendall's and my apartment unlocked and opened. I was currently studying for an exam that I had to take in a few days. It was times like these when college was a pain in the ass.

Katie walked in, looking completely exhausted.

I set my stuff aside. "Are you okay? You look like hell..."

She looked at me. "Gee, thanks. Girls love hearing that, James."

I winced. "Sorry."

She plopped down next to me on the couch. "I'm so tired."

"I can see that...Why? And don't take this the wrong way, but why are you here and not at home?"

Katie blinked up at me, looking tired and maybe a little sad. "College is insane, work is even more insane, and I don't know how much more I can handle. I had all this homework, I've worked nine hours for the last four days, I'm sick, and I'm sooooo tired. And your guys' apartment was closer. So, I came here."

"That makes sense, I guess. And you are welcome here. You already know that. And you should really think about taking a day off or something so you can work on getting better. You working yourself like that is only going to make you sicker. You need to rest."

"I know. And I'm off tomorrow."

"Good. Otherwise, you'd be taking off."

"You're so bossy."

I grinned. "And don't you forget it."

"How could I? You're even telling me to remember it."

I laughed.

She pouted and rested her head on my shoulder.

I blinked. Ummm...

Katie snuggled closer, curling into me as she yawned. "I'm hungry too. But I'm too tired to eat. I'm going to take a nap. Just like this. You're comfy and snuggly."

I sniffed. "I am not. I'm all muscle. And I'm a badass. I'm not _snuggly_."

"Well, you are now."

I eyed her for a second. Well, maybe cuddling once wouldn't hurt. And it was Katie...And she did look like she could use it...Poor thing. I grabbed the blanket that was draped over the back of the couch, and covered us up with it.

"Can we watch a movie?" she asked.

"I thought you said you were basically too tired to do anything?"

"But I wanna watch a movie," she whined.

"Fine. What do you want to watch."

Katie smiled up at me cutely.

I groaned. "You want to watch a stupid chick flick, don't you?"

"Pweeeeease?"

"Fine. But only because you're sick. And tired. So, you'll fall asleep pretty quickly and then I can turn the damn thing off."

She huffed. "So rude."

I chuckled and put in one of her favorite movies.

She snuggled back into me once I was back next to her.

I was a little on the fence about it, but I held her anyway.

She fell asleep pretty quickly.

I turned the movie off, and went back to studying, being careful and quiet so I didn't wake her up or move her around. Though it didn't really seem to bother her too much. I guess she really was exhausted. I frowned. How could someone not notice that she wasn't feeling well? They should have sent her home. It kinda pissed me off a little.

They knew what it would do to her. What would they have done if they had made her even more sick? She really would have had to call out. She wouldn't be able to work like that. And what if they'd try to fire her? That wouldn't be right.

I shook my head and focused on my school work. No sense in letting my mind wander like that. It's not like anything along those lines had really happened. Just them letting her work, when she was so obviously not okay to do so.

I finished studying for the time being and held her for awhile, before my own eyelids grew heavy. I could use a little nap and a break from studying. And Katie was so warm. I was comfortable. This felt nice.

As I let myself succumb to the pleasant dreams that were awaiting me, I wondered what Kendall would think if he saw this. He had this idea that Katie and I liked each other. Not that it was completely ridiculous. Katie had always been cute and pretty. And now that she was older, she was gorgeous.

Was he really all that crazy to think that? I mean, it was possible that I could like or. Or that I did. But for her to like me? I wasn't sure. As far as I knew, I was always like a big brother to her. Then again, she probably thought she was just like a little sister to me. Though, now I wasn't so sure.

This was all starting to become very confusing to me. But that could just be because I was tired and couldn't really think anymore. Studying had taken all of my thinking cells. I had no more left. Though I wanted to try to figure it out. After I woke up.

* * *

**Sooo...That's the first chapter...Don't you just love their banter? Don't cha? Please love it. :) Anyway, drop a review and let me know what you thought. Again, Dana, I _really_ hope you liked this and that I got it right. If not, I'm sorry. But I'm hopeful! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everyone! So, here's chapter two. Finally, right? haha. Sorry about the little wait, I've had a lot going on this month. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter. I know you guys have been waiting to see Kendall's reaction to it, so here ya go! Enjoy it, especially you, Dana! :)**

**Disclaimer: Yeah...I still own nothing...**

**Warnings: Umm...Kendall says damn...**

* * *

**Kendall's POV**

I whistled as I dug my keys out of my pocket. I was so glad to be home. Work had been long, and I had gone out to dinner with Jo afterwards. I was looking forward to relaxing. I stuck the apartment key into the lock, and unlocked the door, walking inside.

I closed the door, listening. It was really quiet and I knew James was home. The lights being on and his car being outside gave that away. Not to mention, Katie's car was outside too...So, where were they? And again, why was it so damn quiet?

My eyes widened. What if they were in James' room?! What if they were - they were- they - No. No way. There was no way they were in there, doing _that_. Right?

I hurried to James' room. I relaxed, seeing that the door was open and no one was in there. I peeked into the living room, and saw them curled up together on the couch. They were snuggled up under a blanket, sleeping, with Katie curled into him.

I stared at them, wondering what exactly had gone on while I wasn't home. Despite the two of them being oblivious to the others' feelings, I knew exactly how they both felt. And I had tried to hint at it and even went as far as saying the other had a crush, at the very least, on them, but they wouldn't hear it. Apparently, I was nuts.

I shook my head. Yet, here they were, snuggled up on the couch together. Which, James did not do. But he always made exceptions for Katie. Always. Things he said he'd never do, he always did for or with her. That alone showed how special she is to him. He did whatever he could to please her.

Maybe that's why I always seemed to push the subject about them having feelings for each other. They both knew each other like the back of their hand. Katie takes care of him all the time. She does that with all of us, but it wasn't the point. She tended to fawn over him. And sometimes James seemed to take more of an interest in her life than I did.

I didn't use to understand why. That was, until I put the pieces together. He wasn't acting like a protective big brother. He was jealous, though he'd never admit it. He didn't want her with anyone else. I just wasn't sure if he had realized that or not. Knowing him, he probably did chalk it up as to just being protective.

But he was exactly what I wanted for Katie. I'm sure that would shock most people. But he always made sure she was taken care of, no matter what. He did whatever to make her happy. And that's all I've ever wanted for my baby sister. To be happy.

Plus, I've known James my entire life. He's a good dude. And if he really did care for Katie, which I knew he did, then I'd be fine with them dating. I knew she'd be in good hands. She'd get everything she deserved to have and so much more. They both just needed to tell the other how they felt.

I walked over to them, and shook James.

He made a protesting noise, pulling Katie closer.

"Dude."

His eyes flew open and he looked up at me. "K - Kendall. This isn't - it's not -"

I gave him an amused look. "So, you're not cuddling on the couch with my baby sister?"

"I - uhh..."

I laughed. "Dude, it's fine. When are you finally going to admit that you like her?"

"Shhh!" he hissed. "She could hear you. And I'm still trying to work it out."

I shook my head. "Guess that's better than you still trying to deny it. And I told you, she likes you too."

"You're nuts."

"So I've been told. But I'm not wrong. I wouldn't tell you that if it wasn't true and if I wasn't sure."

"Let's talk in another room," he said, gently easing himself away from Katie.

She whined.

"Shhh..." He laid her down completely, covering her up.

She let out a sigh, snuggling into the couch.

We headed into the kitchen.

James leaned against the counter.

I looked at him expectantly. "Well?"

* * *

**So...What did you guys think? I know it's a little short, and I'm sorry. I just felt that where I ended it was a really good spot. I really wanted it to be in James' POV when they talk, and it gives it a little bit of a cliffhanger. Anyway, drop a review and let me know what you guys think. Love you all! :)**


End file.
